I Think I Pulled A Docter Who
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Sake get's pulled into the Criminal Minds world. Now she has to find Hei while helping the BAU catch a Unsub killing girl's that look just like her
1. HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?

"Miss. Can you hear me?" Derek Morgan said shaking the un-conscious girl's body.

The girl opened her eyes then sitting up.

"Miss are you alright."

"Konnichiwa." Sake said.

"Hotch I have one!" Morgan yelled behind him. "Honey do you speak English?"

"Hai. I mean yes." Sake stood up. "Where am I?"

"You're in a cave. The person who kidnapped you is gone so there's nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't kidnapped Derek Morgan. I don't know what you're talking about." She put three pieces of gum in her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I mean. I may not know where I am but I never got kidnapped. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my food obsessed brother." She started walking but Morgan grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere."

"It's not a good idea to grad me."

"Why?"

"This is why." She grabbed his arm flipping him on the ground than pinning him to the ground with his foot.

"FREZZE." Aron Hotch yelled. "Move away from the man putting your hands over your head."

"Whatev." She followed Hotch's instructions. Her hands got cuffed by Emily Prentiss.

"That chick's strong I felt like brick's where on my chest." Morgan said getting.

"Baka." Sake whispered under her breath.

"What did you call me?" Morgan said getting up in her face.

"I called you baka and if year's of football messed up your brain it mean's stupid or idiot."

"Why you little." Morgan went rushing over to sake. Hotch grabbed him before he got to her.

"Morgan she wants' you to get mad. She's just making a guessing stuff to see how you react. She's just a kid" Hotch said.

"That's right Aaron Hotchner. How's the Hailey and Jake oh that's right your wife got killed by the Boston reaper than you killed your wife's killer. But what do I know I'm just a kid."

"Prentiss get her out of here."

"Yes sir." Prentiss started walking Sake outside. She put her inside the cop car.

(An Hour Later Inside an Interrogation Room in Quantico)

"What where you doing at the crime scene!" Hotch yelled.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or do you want me to tell you what you want me to hear." Sake said. "Because I can tell you both."

"Cut the crap tell me why you where at the crime scene."

"Fine I don't know why I was at the crime scene I just woke up there after a fight."

"Who where you fighting?"

"I forget who. I get amnesia sometime's it's a side effect."

"A side affect of what?"

"For using my pow-" She slammed her hand over her mouth.

"What where you about to say?"

"Can't say I have something called the triple C's and it says that I can't tell government officials about my life or I get killed."

"Who'd kill you?"

"Don't know but there always watching me to see if I slip up. Can I change please I really don't like the smell of blood it makes me gag."

"Sure. Morgan gets her a jumpsuit."

Morgan came in with an orange jumpsuit in his hands. "Change into this." He said.

"Okay." Sake grabbed the jumpsuit and waited till the guy's where out before she undressed.

(Outside the interrogation room)

"What do you think about her." Prentiss said.

"I don't know." Rossi opened his cell phone and called Garcia.

"This is the magnificent Garcia how may I make your dreams come true." Garcia answered.

"I need you to get any information on a girl named sake last name unknown. And also on something called the triple C's."

"Aright."

Rossi hung up.

"Guy's you have to see this." Prentiss said. The guy's went to the two way mirror and saw what prentiss saw. Sake's body was covered in scars. Her abdomen was one big scar; a two inch scar ran down the middle of her chest from her collar bones. Her back was one big scar with little scar's everywhere. Her right arm was bandaged up with blood seeping through. Her arm's where the same as the rest of her body all scared up. Ligature marks where on her neck, wrists and ankles. The only part's of her body that wasn't scared was her legs except for small scar's that looked like needle marks.

"Oh. My. God." JJ said.

"What has she been through?" Morgan said.

"Let's go find out." Hotch said going to the door.

"Hotch wait." JJ said. "Let Emily and me go in she might talk more to us compaired to men."

"Good thinking. Go."

Prentiss and JJ went into the interrogation room. They sat down across from sake.

"Hi I'm jenn-"

"Jennifer juror but you go by JJ your logistics' person and she's special agent Emily Prentiss. I already know." Sake said.

"How'd you know?" Prentiss asked.

"I know thing's but you guy's wanted to talk to me about something."

"That's right" JJ said. "We where wondering what happened to you to get all those scars."

"The easy answer to say is that I was torchered till I was twelve."

"Did your parent's do this to you?" Prentiss asked."

"Yeah right two dead people torcherd me from there grave's. It was pand-"she covered her mouth.

"Pand what."

"Cant tell you I'm under oath. Now can I go because I'm not being charged with anything I need to go?"

"We can't release you without a parent or guardian present." JJ said.

"Well screw me." Sake looked around the room thinking of ways to escape. She came up with ten in five seconds. There was an explosion somewhere in the building. She shot up. She sensed a contractor. "Oh shit please not him." She face palmed her.

"Who is it? Do you know who did this?"

"If my hunch is correct you need to evacuate of everyone in building or let me go because he won't stop until he finds me." She walked around the table and went to the door. "I need someone to show me out of here." She opened the door. "Morgan since you're the strongest I need you to come with me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him from the rest of the group. "Show me where the door is, he's probably is there."

"This way." He ran forward and sake followed. They ran to the front door. It was all in carnage but at least there was a path showing where the man went.

"Now that I know where he is I need you to evacuate the general area." She ran to the man. Morgan of course didn't follow what she told him to do and followed her. Sake ran even knowing that Morgan didn't follow her orders. When she reached the man he had an FBI agent in his hands. "AJ-436 let the man go!" Sake yelled

AJ-436 let the man go. "RK-219 what a surprise." He smirked.

"I thought I killed you what happened Pandora saved you."

"Yep now I can return the favour." His eyes started to glow red. He punched to ground and spikes of concrete popped out of the ground heading towards Sake. Sake's eyes glowed red and she snapped her fingers. The spikes crumbled into dust.

"How many times does it take for you to get the hint that I can counter your powers." Sake ran forward lightning fast. She put both hands on the man's chest. "Hopefully you stay dead when all your heart is gone." Her eyes turned blood red. She jabbed her hand into the man's heart ripping it out. The man's dead body fell into a heap. Sake crushed his heart in her hand. Blood went everywhere, her face, clothing, the walls and ground. She dropped what was left of his heart on the ground. She turned to Morgan who was joined with the rest of the BAU team. She licked the blood off her hand. "Now that he's taken care of I need to –" She went to the ground and threw up blood. "Shit it's rejecting to."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: How'd you like it?

Sake: What the hell. (Smacks me over the head) Come on why would I get caught but the FBI.

Me: First OW second because I want an all powerful contractor to make Derek look weak.

Derek: Hey I'm not weak.

Me: Really. Sake deal with him.

(Sake grabs his arm and flips him cracking his head open)

Spencer: Why'd you do that?

Me: It was ether him getting beat up or you if I went with my other idea. (Evil laugh)

Spencer: Go Sake.

**NEXT CHAPTER TELLS HOW SAKE GOT STUCK IN THE CRIMINAL MINDS WORLD AND MAYBE DOCTOR WHO SHOWS UP. I DON'T KNOW MAYBE NOT.**


	2. The New Member

**CHAPTER 2: YOU'RE WHAT?**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SAKE SO DON'T STEAL HER FROM ME. **

**BTW I USED A JAPANESSE TO ENGLISH DICTIONARY FOR ALL THE JAPANESSE WORDS SO IT THEY ARE WRONG BLAME THE BOOK AND PLEASE TELL ME.**

Me: Another chapter ready and in this one Sake's background get's figured out.

Sake: So that means I get to tell people about me being a-.

(I flip her onto her back)

Me: Not yet they have to guess. (Evil laugh that shakes that heavens.)

Hotch: Scary. (He crower's in a corner.)

Me: If you think that's scary than don't want to meet me in real life. (Comes out in army wear with AK-47's in both hands.)

Everyone: Run. (Everyone run's away.)

Me: Anyway. Start time 10:13 PM hopefully I finish this chapter before seven tomorrow morning.

(SAKE'S P.O.V)

I had the worst pain in my stomach. '_Damn Pandora and all there testing's'_. I thought still on the ground. I rolled over onto my side. "Baka chi kyohi suru." I mumbled.

"Translation." Morgan said.

"She said stupid blood reject." Prentiss said.

"Aku Kami." I said grabbing my head.

"Evil God."

I sat up and rubbed my hands together. Green light started to form around my hands. I put the hands on the ground. The green light rushed away from me covering everything and everyone. A few seconds later everything and everyone looked like they looked ten minutes, all fixed. "Your welcome." I fell to my side hitting my head on the ground blacking out.

(NARRATOR'S P.O.V)

Once the BAU team picked up the un-conscious Sake, put her on a couched and handcuffed her, the yelling started.

"HEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sake yelled. "PLEASE STOP…. I'M SORRY MIMI….DON'T DIE ON ME…. NO. NO MORE TESTING I'M NOT A LAB RAT…. Please help me." She started crying.

"Reid writes everything she says." Hotch said. Reid started writing.

"She sounds like she's been to hell and back." Morgan said.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO WAR…..WHERE PEOPLE TOO." Sake yelled.

"Garcia checks if there has been any recent war near Japan that forced children to fight." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." Garcia ran off to her oasis of computer's.

A blood curdling scream came from Sake. Her back arched. She fell back and stopped screaming. "I hate humans I WISH THEY WOULD ALL DIE!" Her eyes flew open. She shot up taking the arm rest that she was handcuffed to with her. One of Sake's eyes's got purple and silver streaks in her eye's but no one noticed because her bangs covered her eyes.

"Wow easy there." Morgan said calmly.

Sake started walking to them slowly with a smile on her face. The FBI agents backed up to the wall. Sake went to Reid and placed her hands onto his chest pinning him to the wall.

"Guy's she's crushing my ribs." Reid said.

She went up onto her toes and brought her face to Reid's neck. She licked it then opened her mouth. Her eyes widened. She closed her mouth and backed up. She went to the wall across from the room. She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I'm sorry." She grabbed her head and started crying. "I hate Pandora why'd they have to kill my family why." She blacked out again.

"What just happened?" JJ asked.

"No idea." Morgan said. "Well at least we know who tortured her."

"Reid are you alright?" Prentiss asked.

"Ya." Reid wiped his neck. "She is not a normal girl."

"No one tell anyone about this keep this to yourself it this get's out them well have trouble." Hotch said.

Sake started to stir awake. She sat up. By now her eye's where back to normal. She rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that. I guess my secret's out." She said.

"What is your secret?" Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you about me but no one except you five must know this."

"Alright, tell." Hotch said.

Sake got up and sat on the couch. "I'm something called a contractor."

"A contractor in what?"

"Not in what. Where I'm from there are people who got named contractors because we have to pay a price to be like AJ-436 or me. And to answer your question Reid no I'm not crazy and yes JJ I'm reading all of your minds." She smiled. "And to answer your question Morgan I can do more than read minds but I'm not gonna tell you."

"So you're trying to tell us that you are pretty much psychic." JJ said.

"Yep." She brought her hand out in front of her. Her eye's glowed red. She made the papers on the table float up into the air. She placed them back down onto the table. "Does that prove my point." She took the bandaging off her arm and licked the bleeding wound.

"I thought you said that you didn't like the smell of blood." Morgan said.

"I don't." She wrapped her arm back up. "You're all about to get a message from your chief about a case that involves a child murder."

Right on time everyone's phone rang. They checked their phones.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Hotch said as he left the room.

Sake smiled and leaned back.

"You know something don't you." Morgan said.

"Yep and not gonna tell any of you because Agent Hotch told me not to tell." Sake said. "Do any of you have gum?"

"Here." Prentiss took a pack of gum out of her pocket and passed to Sake.

Sake put four pieces in her mouth and started chewing. "By the way I'll stop reading your minds unless I need to."

"Because of your payment."

"Who said I had one."

"Wait I thought you said that all contractor's had a payment." Morgan said.

"I'm special. Let's leave it at that and I won't pry into your lives'."

"Sake come with me." Hotch said when he re-entered the room.

"Kay." Sake got up and followed Hotch to Chief Jones (A/N I don't know who the person's real name so I'm making up one) office. "Hello." Sake bowed at the chief. "My name is Sake Shengshun nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm the chief here. Please sit down." The chief said.

Sake sat down. "You're thinking about if Agent Hotch is crazy saying that I have what you might call super powers." She put her hand out and made the book's in the book shelf move and float around the room for a few seconds then she placed them back into their spot's. "Does that prove that the nice agent isn't crazy." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright I'm a believer." She leaned forward. "How would you like to be a junior member of the FBI?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Well the team is working on a new case and we need someone to go undercover." Hotch explained "If you join us then you will be the one who is going undercover."

"Sound's easy enough. Alright I'll join you. What kind of info would you need about me because I will only answer basic questions?"

"Age, birthday, birth place, nationality, medical conditions." The chief said.

"I'm sixteen I was born December 25 1995 I'm not sure about where I was born because I was adopted I'm half Japanese quarter Chinese and quarter American and I have no medical conditions." Sake said without giving it a second thought.

"Alright." The chief said writhing down all the info that Sake her. "Here are the case files." The chief gave them a pile of files.

Sake took one and Hotch took the rest. Sake followed Hotch out of the office but not before bowing at the chief. The two of them went back to the rest of the team. Hotch opened the door and started to speak.

"Guy's welcome are new junior member." Hotch said as he handed out the case files. "Don't ask any personal questions."

"Guy's guy's I wave some news." Garcia said as she went into the room. "I looked up everything that you asked me and I couldn't find anything."

"Who said that I was ever in a publicly announced war?" Sake said as she smiled sweetly. "Try again next time."

"Let's get back to the case guy's." Hotch said. "Garcia."

"Okay." She grabbed a remote and pointed it to the T.V. Three picture's popped up. The entire girl's had red hair and brown eyes "These are Maria Strife (No relations of Cloud Strife), Tally Jones and Anna Wilkinson they all went to Washington prep a really expensive school for really rich kids. They were also the kid's of FBI, CIA and secret service agent's. They were all found dead after being missing for three weeks. All poisoned"

"Were they sexually assaulted?" Prentiss asked.

"No but they were pretty beat up."

"Can I see a photo?" Sake asked.

Hotch passed her a photo of one of the girl's. She closed her eyes.

"Dark, damp, pain, suffering. Man with a suit on some type of school crest." Her eye's shot open. She covered her mouth with both hands.

"You can tell all that from a picture." Morgan asked.

"Yes, I can see what a person sees and feels at the moment of death."

"So the Unsub is someone at the school."

"Yes one of the teacher's but I don't know who." Sake leaned back in her chair. 'Does this have anything to do with me because I became discovered a few months ago and that's when the killings started' she started playing with the glove on her hand. "Do you guys have the bag that I was found with?" She asked the team.

"It's with the rest of your belonging in evidence." Hotch said.

"Do you thing I could get the clothes from it because if you haven't realized I'm still in prison wear."

"I'll go get it." Hotch stood up and left the room.

Sake started rubbing her left forearm.

"You have anxiety." Reid pointed out.

Sake ignored him and looked down at her lap going into her own little world.

The team noticed this and got up and looked at Sake. She snapped out of her little world and looked at everyone.

"Shitsurei shimashita." She said. "Watashi ga ita furasshu bakku o motsu."

"English." Morgan said.

"Sorry. I said I was having a flash back."

"Of what?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing important."

"I got your clothing." Hotch said sad he came in with Sake's bag.

"Domo arigato." She said as she stood up and grabbed the bag. "Washroom."

"Down the hall to the left."

"Arigato." She said and left the FBI agent's to change.

"How come the chief let a teenager become a agent." Morgan said when he knew she was out of ear shot.

"I think she planted a suggestion into her mind." Hotch said. "We have to be careful of her."

"No kidding." Prentiss said.

The team went quite until Sake came back.

She had a black t-shirt with a sky blue skirt that had orange suspender's hanging down. Multi coloured arm warmer glove thing's (No idea what they are called) and a green knee high sock on her right and a pink one on the left. Her long orange and red hair was put up into to pigtail's. The bandage on her forearm was brand new and she was chewing different gum.

"Let's go to D.C to find this ketsu." She said hitching her backpack higher onto her shoulder.


End file.
